Harry Potter and the Council of Mages
by Keladry of New Hope
Summary: 16 years ago the Gryffindor Clan separated. Now they're back. They know that the heirs of the Magi are back. The heirs MUST train their powers or Voldemort will win.
1. Prouloge

Prologue  
  
2nd November 1981. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Headmasters Office  
  
"Dumbledore you cannot be serious!" screamed the young woman.  
  
"Lady Diana I am quite serious, Harry will stay with his aunt and uncle until Voldemort is truly defeated."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the protection Lily put on him will only work as long as he is with someone of her blood."  
  
"I'm of her blood!"  
  
"I know Bella, but Remus's condition would make it dangerous for you to have him with them."  
  
"Look, Dumbledore. Gryffindor's well protected. I'll raise Harry with my Katie. It will do them both good."  
  
"Well protected as it is Romula it is not protected enough."  
  
"Then I will look after her, Blaise and I are the heirs of Ravenclaw and our house is well protected,"  
  
"I still don't see why I can't look after my own grandson."  
  
"Listen, if any of you even think about trying to take Harry out of Petunia's clutches I will have you sent to Azkaban."  
  
"Listen to me Dumbledore! We will leave but if Harry has been hurt either physically or emotionally you will wish you had never been born! One week before Harry's sixteenth birthday we will take him away and he will never return to their home."  
  
"All right, make sure to inform your relatives of this development. Good day, Duke Duchess, Lady Diana, Lady Tatiana, Lady Zabini, Lady Lupin, Mrs. Bell.  
  
Just to explain who was at the meeting, their age at the time and their relationship to Harry:  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore: No relation  
  
Duke Ivan Potter of Gryffindor: 41 Paternal Grandfather. Heir of Gryffindor  
  
Duchess Marguerite Zabini Potter of Gryffindor: 41 Paternal Grandmother.  
  
Duchess Tatiana Potter Zabini: 41 Great Aunt.  
  
Lady Diana Potter Black: 21.Aunt and Godmother.  
  
Rosabella Lady Lupin: 21 Aunt  
  
Lady Lucia Malfoy Zabini of Ravenclaw: 21 First Cousin once removed.  
  
Mrs. Romula Lupin Bell: 21 Twelfth Cousin thirteen times removed.  
  
Katherine Bell: 3 Thirteenth Cousin  
  
Hon. Blaise Zabini: 1 Second Cousin. Heir of Ravenclaw  
  
This Fic's ships are:  
  
Blaise/Harry  
  
Ron/Hermione  
  
Ginny/Neville  
  
Cho/Draco  
  
Seamus/Lavender  
  
Dean/Pavarti  
  
Angelina/Fred  
  
Alicia/George  
  
Katie/Oliver  
  
Remus/OC  
  
Sirius/OC  
  
Harry has several relations you will be meeting in the next chapter. They are:  
  
Duke Alessio Zabini: Husband of Tatiana. Heir of Ravenclaw. Twin of Marguerite.  
  
Hon. Aphrodite Lupin: Daughter of Remus and Rosabella. Triplet to Hera and Hercules.  
  
Hon. Hera Lupin: Daughter of Remus and Rosabella. Triplet to Aphrodite and Hercules.  
  
Hon. Hercules Lupin: Son of Remus and Rosabella. Triplet to Aphrodite and Hera.  
  
Francis Potter: Twin of Helena and son of Charles and Ange-Marie.  
  
Hon. Charles Potter: Ivan's nephew. Father of Francis and husband of Ange- Marie.  
  
Ange-Marie Potter: Helena and Francis's mother and Charles's wife.  
  
Helena Potter: Twin to Francis and daughter of Ange-Marie and Charles  
  
Orion Potter: son of Henry, Charles's younger brother. Orphan.  
  
Timeline  
  
1961: James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Diana, Rosabella, Charles, Ange-Marie, Romula, Frank, Alice, Lucia, Pamela, Henry, Phil and Adrian born.  
  
1972: Group start Hogwarts.  
  
1977: Katie and Alicia born to Romula and Pamela.  
  
1979: James marries Lily, Sirius marries Diana, Remus marries Rosabella, Charles marries Ange-Marie, Frank marries Alice, Romula marries Adrian, Helios marries Lucia and Pamela marries Phil.  
  
1980: Harry, Hera, Aphrodite, Hercules, Helena, Francis, Neville, Blaise and Orion born.  
  
1981: Henry, James and Lily killed. Frank and Alice sent to St. Mungo's.  
  
1991: Harry, Neville and Blaise start Hogwarts. Others kept out due to family dislike of Dumbledore.  
  
1996: Our story starts. 


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Council of Mages.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A tall boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes lay on the floor of his room, blood staining the carpet. His name was Harry Potter. From downstairs Harry suddenly heard shouting. There was a sound of feet running up the stairs and a teenage girl poked her head through the door. She had long red hair and stormy grey eyes.  
  
"Aunt Lucia!" she screamed, "I've found Harry but I think that B*****d Dursley,s broken several bones. He needs med attention now!"  
  
Feet thumped up the stairs and a woman in her mid thirties hurried in.  
  
"Oh god!" she whispered, "I can't believe that that b***h Petunia would do that to her own sister's child," she turned and called down the stairs, "Mama, could you come and Apparate Harry through the wards on the castle."  
  
An older woman with black hair winged with grey hurried up and her face took on a look of cold fury.  
  
"I'll get him their, you Apparate ahead and warn Rosa."  
  
"Lucia already has, Shall we?"  
  
Both young women flicked their wands and Harry felt a lurch. Suddenly his head hit some stone lightly.  
  
"Aph what are you doi- Bloody Hell! Is that Harry?"  
  
"Mibsy come here now! Yes 'Laise it is. Now be a sweetheart and tell Mama that there is a patient in urgent need of her attention, Mibsy!"  
  
"What does the young Miss need?"  
  
"Mibs could you get Harry up to the Heir's Suite and fetch Lady Lupin's med bag?"  
  
"As the young Miss desires."  
  
"There was a flash of light and Harry found himself in a room decorated in red and gold. A tall woman leaned over him.  
  
"Sleep Harry, Sleep my nephew." She crooned stroking his forehead with a rose scented hand. Harry fell into the peaceful darkness.  
  
Harry turned his head on the pillow and saw a black haired teenager he recognised as a girl from Slytherin called Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Zabini?" he asked.  
  
"Potter! You're awake!" she turned towards a small speaker set into the wall, "Aph, Francis, Hela, Hera, Herc, Orion! Your cousin's awake!"  
  
There was a rush of movement and soon 3 girls and 3 boys were sitting on the bed.  
  
"Ah cousin!" said one of the girls, "We ought to introduce ourselves."  
  
"I'll start" said a golden haired blue eyed girl "I'm Helena Potter, your second cousin."  
  
"And I," said an identical boy behind her, "Am her twin Francis."  
  
"Orion Potter, I'm your second cousin, and Francis and Helena's cousin." Grinned a boy with chestnut hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"I'm Aphrodite Lupin," said a girl with silver grey eyes and red hair "But you MUST call me Aph or there will be bloodshed. I'm your second cousin."  
  
"Hera Lupin," grinned girl with chestnut hair and emerald eyes, "I'm Aph's sister."  
  
"Hercules Lupin" grinned a boy who looked exactly like Remus "I'm also Hera and Aph's brother. We're triplets."  
  
"Right Harry," said Blaise tossing her black hair over her shoulder, "You know me and I'm your second cousin."  
  
"Munchkins," said a silver-blond haired woman, "scram so Rosa and I can take a look at Harry."  
  
The 4 girls and 3 boys exited at the speed of light. 


End file.
